a Damane's Tale
by Lady Whimsy
Summary: An older damane tries to help her new friend adjust to the situation she is in with grace and dignity.  Please let me know what you think about this new posting.
1. Chapter 1

-1Note: This chapter is being redone. I'd forgotten a couple of things, and I don't like the way it's gone. I would like to thank you Viggen, for your helpful reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own WOT

Prologue

The girl slumped at the table, yanking at the silver collar around her neck. She glowered sullenly out of the window. The room was a mess. She'd only done it to exercise her feelings, but it hadn't helped at all. She was still helpless, still a prisoner. She kicked the table again, wincing as she stubbed her toe.

The older woman sat on her bed watching; her face a mixture of sympathy and amusement. Like the girl, she to wore a silver collar, but unlike the girl's, was not connected to the silver bracelet hanging on a peg.

"Are you quite finished?" the older woman asked. "They'll be here soon, and I'm not being switched just because you're a foolish child having a temper-tantrum."

"Well, aren't you the perfect little lapdog," the girl said scowling through fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Child I've been a damane for a long time now, but I fought as much or more than you do," the woman replied, getting up and putting her arms around the girl.

"If you like, I'll tell you my story."

The girl nodded, and together, they cleaned up the mess. They sat talking for awhile, until two sul'dam entered the room. The first was tall with cold green eyes and close-cropped red hair, the other short and stocky with twinkling brown eyes and chestnut curls. These were not the two's main sul'dam, but they had worked with there charges often.

The two damane sat down at the table and set to work. They were making ai'dam. The sul'dam sat, each wearing one of the bracelets, on the beds, watching. The sun slipped down the horizon. Soon it would be dark, time to go out into the gardens. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, embracing Saidar, then opening them, followed the weaving of the other woman.

Note: I hope that was better. Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own WOT! If I did, I'd have to work much too hard. Also, I've reposted the first chapter, but I'm leaving this as it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The two damane, honey-haired Ruti and dark-haired Teakah, sat in the cool grass, feeling the warmth of the setting sun. Tawny-haired Janine, Ruti's sul'dam, sat on the bench braiding red ribbons into her charge's hair.

"Has my Ruti been a good girl today?" Janine asked as she stroked the girl's cheek.

"Ruti has been good," replied the girl sullenly.

Janine smiled.

"I haven't seen a smile from you all week. Won't you smile?"

Ruti grimaced. She'd learned earlier that it was best to do whatever these women wanted. She wanted nothing more than to rip Janine's throat out. The woman smiled again. It seemed to Ruti that the woman was always smiling.

Teakah and her sul'dam Alli, sat talking quietly. They had known each other for quite some time. Teakah was Alli's first damane to train. They knew each other's quirks, and as well as they could be under the circumstances, they were friends. Even though they weren't connected by the leash, Alli still liked to spend time with her favorite.

"How's the new one coming along?" Alli asked.

"She does quite well. She's got a temper though, and she doesn't care to show it," Teakah replied.

Alli laughed.

"And how does my Teakah?" she asked, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Teakah is good," replied Teakah, giving Alli a seated bow.

Janine sniffed audibly. She didn't approve of friendships between sul'dam and damane. Damane were property after all, and showing friendship towards them would only cause trouble.

As darkness fell, a tall man and a young woman entered the garden. The man wore tan linen trousers, a green silk shirt, and a green silk coat with snowy lace at collar and cuffs. The woman wore a white, pleated gown, and a blue over robe embroidered with flowers. Her slippers were also white. She was tiny. People often mistook her for a child, but she was no child. She had big, laughing brown eyes, and her entire head was shaved.

Immediately the women prostrated themselves on the ground. The man gestured for them to stand.

While her father spoke with Teakah and Alli, the girl examined Ruti. Once she was trained, the girl thought Ruti would be one of the best. Another sul'dam would have to be found, however. It was clear that Janine just wasn't working out. Maybe Alta or Seleen would do. She followed her father out.

Soon it was night, and the two women were prepared for bed.

"Are you too tired to talk?" Teakah asked.

Ruti shook her head.

Note: I meant this chapter to be longer, but I've found a good stopping place. Enjoy.

J Janine


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own WOT. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 2Teakah's Tale part 1

I was born in the city of Cairhine about thirty years ago. My father and mother were both middling nobles in some house or other, I can't quite remember. As a result, I was well educated as a noble should be.

When King Galdrian was killed, my father moved us to his country estates. It would've been more difficult, were I not an only child. It was still hard. We were hit by bandits no less than nine times! The last straw, at least the last one for my parints, was the Shaido. They rampaged everywhere, taking whoever or whatever they wanted. Those who resisted were killed. My father was one such.

I watched from the trees as about a dozen savages raided my home. They had captured my mother, and stripped her of her clothing, in the most demeaning way. My father did a very foolish thing; he fought. It was useless, of course. In the end, he was killed, and my mother taken.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit someone. Of course, I did neither. I stayed where I was for about a week, gathering berries and such like, and then set out. I didn't know where I was going, but I could no longer stay where I was.

When I finally arrived in the city, the relatives I was hoping to find were either dead, fled, or taken. I was alone, with no money. I was in desperate straits. I was lucky enough to find work in the Sun Palace as a maid. I didn't mind. It was interesting work. I met the Lord Dragon, and Served hem tea a time or two. I knew he was supposed to save the world, but I didn't really like hem. To my mind, he was arrogant and cold. He did do good things though, not just for Cairhine, but for the whole world. I might not have liked the man, but I can't help admiring hem after all of these years.

I met the Prince of Ravens to! Of course he wasn't the Prince you silly girl, just one of the Lord Dragon's generals. I served hem wine. I wonder if he remembers trying to pinch my bottom. I shall have to ask hem. I liked hem with his smiles and his flirting. I used to dream about marrying hem when I grew older.

I served until I began channeling at age fifteen: at which point, I was sent to the White Tower. I'll tell you that part of my tale another day. In the meantime, I'm going to sleep. We've got ai'dam and other things of wonder to make tomorrow.

Ruti lay awake a long time after Teakah had finished talking and went to sleep. The woman was hard as spiel, yet she jumped when the sul'dam said jump. It was amazing. She wanted to know more. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Note: I hope you like this new chapter. I guess we'll see where it goes.


End file.
